The reunion
by Cassie7
Summary: Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The Reunion.  
  
Discalamer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble. ------------  
  
Daniel pushed open the door to his apartment dreading the pill of bills awaiting him. He had just returned from a two week mission off world and was only stopping off in order to pick up some clean clothes to work in for the next few days. He had found a room like the one on Abydos covered up to the ceiling with cartouches to other planets. He and Sam had the tedious job of scanning them through the base computer in order to put them on the long list of planets yet to be visited.  
  
Chucking down his travel bag he picked up his pre packed one that he had in case of emergencies and went too leave, scooping down to pick up the pile of post that had been pushed to the side as he opened the door to his apartment. Placing the post in his bag for sifting through later he locked the door and headed back to base.  
  
As he got about halfway to base Daniel got the horrid feeling that he was slowing down. Glancing at the speedometer he saw that it wasn't just a feeling. Looking for a source to this predicament his gaze fell on the petrol meter. Suddenly a thousand words came to mind and only one held any hope of helping, Jack.Reluctently he got out his mobile and called the base, a sense of dread as the call was connected to Jacks' office.  
  
'O'Neill here'  
  
'Jack, Its Daniel, are you busy?'  
  
'Nah! Why?'  
  
'my...carbrokedownandineedyoutopickmeup.' Daniel took in a deep breath and winced as he waited for Jack to respond.  
  
'Danny, Danny, Danny.' Jacks tone was that of a parent 'I told you to by a better car! But no, you had to by the one that needed a light breeze to pull it apart. I mean it's not like we don't pay you enough!'  
  
'Okay Jack, you were right, I was wrong, happy now? Please just come and pick me up.' There was no response from Jack 'Please!'  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
Daniel gave a sigh of relief 'I'm a couple of streets down from O'Mallys.'  
  
'I'm on my way.' Both hung up. ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter is short but I don't have a lot of time due to exams. Please review. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
------------  
  
The temperature had gone down since Daniel had left his apartment, so Jack pulled up to find him sipping from a foam cup, the distinct aroma signalling the coffee contents inside.  
  
Jack rolled down the window and signalled Daniel over. 'I managed to get hold of Siler and he will be coming to tow your car when we get back to base, however as someone may see it as an easy target. I personally cannot see why! But if they do, he wants you to place this pen on the back seat so we can track it if someone drives off in it.'  
  
Daniel hesitantly grabbed the pen, fearful that Jack was just trying to see if he would fall for such a stupid idea, and placed it on the back seat of his broken down car. Finally he was able to get into the warm of Jacks' car and they were on their way to work, Jack holding little regard for other traffic or the speed limit. By the time they stopped to enter the base, Daniel found himself wearing a tie-dyed blue and coffee brown shirt and a pair of warm, damp suit trousers, both clean on about forty minutes ago.  
  
'Jack next time I break down and call you for a lift,' Jack nodded. 'Just say no and then put me through to Sam.'  
  
'Space-monkey, I will have you know I am a very good driver and that I passed my test first time!'  
  
Daniel nodded whilst trying to soak up the coffee with tissues from his pocket. 'Jack!A- I told you to stop calling me space monkey, and B-all you needed to do in order too pass your test then was too a car and a have a vague notion of where the controls were and what they did.'  
  
Jacks driving was still being argued against when they got to the briefing room ten minutes later, however when Daniel had went to change Sam picked up where he left off.  
  
'I concur with Major Carter and Daniel Jackson, your driving is not within the standards many believe is safe, O'Neill'.  
  
Jack growled 'Thank you for your input Teal'c.'  
  
'You are welcome O'Neill'  
  
Together SG-1 entered the briefing room and awaited General Hammond. Teal'c and Sam going over blueprints Sam had made on the Zat guns, Teal'c pointing out alterations that would be needed whilst Sam scribbled them down. Jack was reading one of the less known tabloid papers which revolved around aliens and other unexplained occurences in our lives, 'purely for security of the base' was his excuse, and Daniel was sifting through the mail. Ignoring the bills, laughing at the junk mail he received and opening the unknown. It wasn't till he got to the last but one letter that Daniels head hit the table with a groaned 'Oh, no.This is not going to be a good day.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
sg1psycopath-Thank you for the offer-I'm still thinking it over. However any suggestions are more than welcome ; )  
  
Ruth01-Thank you! Hope this lives up to your expectations : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
------------ Jack looked up from the paper he was reading and glanced at Daniel. 'What's wrong Danny?'  
  
Daniel glared at Jack 'Oh. A number of things really. One- You called me Danny. Two- I just got a from one of my old school friends and three I am apparently attending my High school reunion.'  
  
Teal'c looked perplexed. 'What is a high school reunion Major Carter?'  
  
'Well humans are normally educated in schools and many schools decide to hold a Party so all the students from a certain year can meet again. In this case, all the people who went to school with Daniel will be there.'  
  
Teal'c nodded. 'Then what is the problem?'  
  
Daniel sighed. 'When I was little I used to travel a lot with my parents. As such I didn't attend school, I had a nanny who also tutored me. However after my parents died I was placed in the most local school. Though it turned out I was futher along than the others in my year group. So I was placed up 2 years and even then I was top of my class. Due to this I was bullied a lot and had very few friends. Unfortunatly my later disgrace in the archaeological world led to further jabs and jokes, and although we have grown up a lot when they get together it will be like old times. 'Then to add insult to injury I have been told I must go in the uniform of my work! So If I go in BDUs they will think I hired them and if I go in every day wear they will say I am unemployed.'  
  
'In that case what I wish to talk to you all about will help you then.' General Hammond announced as he walked in.  
  
Taking a seat he continued. 'As you are all well aware the civilian sector of the SGC has been growing and in some cases many are unaware of where they stand in the facility, with some acting far more superior than they should. The president has therefore come up with a solution. As of now we will be ranking all our civilian staffand they will get promoted and demoted as we would with officers. This will also help us with paperwork and in the meeting of new cultures.'  
  
SG-1 nodded as they had noticed times when Daniel was overlooked on missions as he was viewed as an academic and not a warrior.  
  
The General continued, 'As such the President has agreed to allow civilians to wear dress blues of the correct rank.'  
  
Daniel nodded slowly, 'Err, General, where do I get a Luitenents uniform by tommorow morning?'  
  
The General snorted 'As head of the civilian and Archaeology department you will hardly be a luitenent. I'm sure there is a pair of Jacks' colonel blues that will fit you until we get a new set your size!'  
  
Daniel was gob smacked unlike Jack who clapped him on the back and congratulated him, along with Sam and Teal'c.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Mara.Jade-Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
------------ Jack pulled up outside his house and got out, the rest of his team following him as he made his way in. 'Carter you get the tickets booked for Daniel, Teal'c you get the coffee machine on and Danny your with me.'  
  
Daniel sighed Knowing it would be pointless to tell Jack to shut up. So forced himself up the stairs, and into the spare room that he had lived in on his return from Abydos.  
  
'Alright Danny, I have two that look about the right size but you will have to see. So you try them and I will go check on Sam and T.' He walked out and went to shut the door. 'Oh! When you got one that fits come down and show us what it's like on. I think Janet wants a photo!' The door closed behind Jack leaving Daniel to change.  
  
'Sir I got him a flight for 10 hundred hours tommorow to New York and a hotel near the station in case we need to call him in.'  
  
Jack nodded and accepted the coffee he was given by Teal'c and smiled. 'It's kindda hard to believe that Daniels your superior isn't it Major!'  
  
A look of realisation came across Sams face as she realised Daniels new position on the team. 'Don't worry Sam I'll only pull rank on Janet and only then it will be when she starts bagering me about pulling all nighters. Which I know for a fact she pulls too, when Cassies away.'  
  
Daniel was so busy talking he didn't really take note of the others expressions. Jack was smiling at how uncomfortable Daniel looked in the military uniform. Sam was looking at him, suddenly realising that the nurses did have a point, Daniel does look good in uniform. Teal'c was smiling at how far his friend had come over the years, from clumsy archaeologist to a skilled proud and determined man who had faced his share of pain and come out a stronger person from it.  
  
Daniel glanced nervously at each of his friends and teammates gauging thier reactions. 'Seeing as you aren't wincing or grimacing I guess it looks alright?'  
  
Sam laughed at Daniels naive nature. 'Daniel, It looks great adn till you get your own it will do just as well. Now go change, fold it nicely and get ready for your flight tomorrow. You leave at ten am and a car will be waiting for you at the airport. Then phone this number and Major Davis will arrange all expense paid transport to the reunion. Just remember to have fun!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Nemo Blanc- Thanks for reviewing. As I come from England its hard to put the right thing down for the Americans. Sorry!  
  
ChristalSteele- Hope you enjoy this chapter. Stick around for more.  
  
Mara.Jade- Again! Wow thanks for sticking around for this. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Sickle Sword-Hope you enjoy this chapter.Thanks for your review.  
  
Meridian Siler-Hope you enjoy this chapter.Hope to see another review? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
------------  
  
Daniel walked around the airport waiting for someone to pick him up. His back and neck stiff from the nap on the plane in order to help calm his nerves. Around him the passengers from the economy seating were beginning to filter through some showing elation when they see a face in the crowd some hiding bitter dissapointment when thay notice that the family sent the grandparents and the rest of the family as a suprise, when all they want to do is lie down and have a quiet few hours sleep.  
  
It was from a scene similar to this that Daniel heard his name being called with a feeling of disbelief. Turning to his left Daniel noticed a bloke with full military blues on showing thier rank as Captain. Daniel gave himself a quick pop quiz on where this man may know him from, pulling a blank Daniel went to continue searching but was pulled back when he was pulled into a one armed hug the captain laughing at Daniels confusion and discomfort. 'Daniel Jackson! Didn't expect to see you at the reunion. Surely you remember me? Come on! Don't tell me that Dorky Daniel does'nt remember his best, best buddy from high school? Any way me and a number of our pals from school are in the military so if your lucky we may re-enact old times. What do you think?'  
  
Daniel grimaced as he was reminded of who it was he was talking to, and kicking himself for not recognizeing the voice. It was the voice that haunted his high school days. Billy Simpson was two years older than Daniel and had been the muscle in many of the bullying and childhood pranks played on him when they grew up.  
  
'Oh yes, how can I forget?' You could feel the sarcasm flowing from Daniel. 'Billy Simpson. The... highlight of my school career. Good to see you finally amounted to something but if you would be so kind as to excuse me my car has just arrived.'  
  
Whilst talking Daniel had seen Major Davis pull up and start heading to the waiting area but wanting to ensure that the fact that Daniel out ranked all of Billy and his friends was a suprise so headed away from the oncoming Major whilst dialling him on his mobile.  
  
'Daniel where are you, I'm in the waiting area with a car outside.'  
  
'Paul I know. I saw you. I need you to do me a favour can you pick me up around by the loading bay as I have seen some faces I wish I hadn't!'  
  
'Sure see you in 2 minutes.' Both hung up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Universal whipping boy- I'm glad you think so.  
  
SidEaRm- I soooo Agree!Mmm!  
  
Mara.Jade- Thanks for sticking around and I agree Daniel+uniform=GOOD!!!!  
  
Sickle Sword-Hope you enjoy this chapter.Thanks for your review.  
  
Meridian Siler-I know! Thanks!  
  
Teri- Thanks for reading!  
  
Miscbills- Sorry about the spelling!  
  
Regency-'You're good, pretty darned good!' Wow! Thanks. You bring up an intriguing point! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
------------  
  
'There has been a slight change in plan. The Tokra arecoming over and due to previous meetings we feel it would be better for you to be on an air force base so we can fly you home if you are needed.'  
  
Daniel nodded. 'Do we know what the Tokra want?'  
  
Paul shook his head, 'Unfortunatelaty not, sir'  
  
Daniel grinned. 'So you heard?'  
  
'Yeah Congratulations Colonel! But can I ask you something? Why did I have to pick you up at the loding bay at the airport?'  
  
When I got of the plane I bumped into Billy Simpson someone from my school who is also attending the reunion. Unfortunately Billy and I never really got on well with each other what with me bieng nearly three years younger than him and way smarter than most of his year. However he was bigger, stronger, and one of the most popular boys in the school. So I was subjected to his constant bullying every day I went to school. When it first started I would skip school, but it didn't affect my grades so they got angrier. It wasn't till they almost knocked me unconcious that the headteacher stopped it. Any way when I saw him today in a captains uniform I decided I would get my own back and suprise Billy and his mates at the reunion.'  
  
Paul was staring at the man in front of him as if seeing him for the first time. Paul suddenly realised how strong Daniel must be to survive his parents death, his constant relocation with foster familie, his school days, his apparent failure in the academic community and then the loss of Sh'are. 'I think that sounds fair. As suchyou will get all a colonel of the air force deserves. A chauffer driven car and two guards. Don't argue Colonel, If anything were to happen to you I would be killed by the SGC, the President, and half the Galaxy! Plus we haven't been able to get background checks on half the guests. Anyway lets really give them something to feel worried about!'  
  
Daniel and Paul grinned at each other as they got to the air base and seperated to continue getting prepared for the evenings reunion. --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Frisha- Thanks for reading!  
  
SidEaRm- You will find out soon!ha ha ha!  
  
aLeX- I will thanks!  
  
Ellie- Good to see a new face!  
  
Sethoz- You did but feel free to say it again ; )  
  
Universal whipping boy- Can I apoligise on behalf of writers everywhere for the abuse you must suffer.  
  
ednyadove-I am trying to find one!  
  
Meridian Siler- Sorry for the confusion. Glad you are still here.  
  
miscbills- And scheme they did!  
  
Teri- I haven't forgotten just been planning it! Sorry for the wait! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my three most regular readers sidEaRm Mara.Jade Meridian Siler  
  
------------  
  
The car pulled up outside a pair of gates which slowly opened up allowing the black limo to make its way up the drive. Heads turning to follow its journey as they tried to identify the person who could get away with arriving in a limo with three passengers up front.  
  
The limo pulled up outside the steps to the hall and the two passengers up the front got out to open the door for Daniel, who stepped out gingerly as he began to think it would have been better if he had gone back to base to enquire after the Tokra. But his gaurds took up position slighty behind him, preventing him from hetting back in the limo that was slowly making it's way to the car parking spaces made availiable.  
  
The officer to his left coughed as people stared at Daniel trying to remember who he is. Daniel took a deep breath and decided the evening would go better if he knew who his gaurds were for the evening so turneed to look at them, and laughed when he saw their faces.  
  
'I should have guessed!'  
  
Paul Davis nodded. 'Yes you should have. Do you know how uncomfortable it is up front?'  
  
'Well you could have sat in the back with me. There was enough space!'  
  
'And spoil the suprise? No way!'  
  
Daniel turned to his other gaurd for the evening. 'Do I want to know why you got roped into this Sam?'  
  
'Probably not but I will tell you anyway. We managed to do a couple of background checks on people you have mentioned over the years and many came up clean. Then Paul phonned,' Daniel glared at Paul almost guessing what was coming next. 'and told us about Billy Simpson. We ran a check on him and it raised a couple of worries. He has been under investigation for beating up fellow officers but the officers have been to scared to say anything. So Paul is here on behalf of the Pentagon to report anything suspisious about him, and I am here on behalf of the SGC and a certain Colonel who...'  
  
'...Doesn't think I can take care of myself. I know the drill.'  
  
'Yeah, so it was either Janet or me, but she got called away by SG-9. Who are all okay. Luitenant Maguire got a staff burn to the shoulder but Janet says it will heal beautifully. Though it did help that the Tokra were on hand to heal it.'  
  
Daniel cut in 'Do we have any idea what they want?'  
  
Both Sam and Paul shook thier heads. They went into the conference room with General Hammond and Colonel O'neill and have yet to emerge!'  
  
'Who came?'  
  
'Well, Dad/Selmac and Freya/Anise. Anyway enough about work. Lets go party!'  
  
Daniel nodded looked at the hall doors and walked in to the foyer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Mara.Jade-I read 'Honesty' it is v. good!  
  
Teri- I took your advice :)  
  
Frisha- Glad to see enthusiasm!  
  
Meanthis-O M G. I am going to plug your story here. Its Fantastic!!!! Everyone read 'Thoths servant.'!  
  
Kawii Julie Sama- Thanks for reading.  
  
Ilovesg1-Oh there will be fireworks in this fic!  
  
Sethoz-Thanks. I just read Over the river. It is quite moving!  
  
Meridian Siler-I read your SG1 stories. Loved the sequal!  
  
Ruth01-And the next chapter is here!  
  
SidEaRm- Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you.  
  
kitty go woof- Thanks for the cookies  
  
keleios-The reunion will be next chapter. I promise.  
  
fuzzy hobbit- Thanks for your review.  
  
Bite Me- Sorry for the mistakes.  
  
maria-Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The doors to the bigger hall were open the music penetrating into the reception area where a woman who looked to be in her early 50's was sitting behind a desk. The walls around her were covered with black and white yearbook photos. Paul and Sam scanned the photos. 'Paul, which one do you think is the colonel?'  
  
Daniel glared at the pair of them. 'Don't even try!' He had seen their gaze fall on a poster just to the left of the woman at the desk.  
  
Paul grinned evilly.'Why not Daniel? I mean it does say you can order a copy of any photo you wish!' Sam nodded her agreement and went to reach for an order form.  
  
'Major Carter I order you to put that form down and neither you or Major Davis are to order a copy of my year book photo. Do I make myself clear.'  
  
Both stood to attention with smirks on thier faces. 'Yes, sir.'  
  
The lady sitting at the reception desk looked up. 'Can I help you sir?' She sounded unsure and Daniel couldn't blame her. She may have seen a few Air Force captains arrive but she was now faced with two Majors and a Colonel, and for all the public know you had to be older than the majority of the people in the hall to become a colonel. This left her with only one idea. Someone was going to be in trouble.  
  
'Yes. I am here for the reunion. Daniel Jackson.'  
  
The lady looked down her list and nodded crossing him off. 'Welcome! Have fun.'  
  
Daniel grimaced and entered the hall. The music was quite low and the hall was filled with people milling around heading over to friends long forgotten. Daniel took a quick glance around the hall and turned to Sam and Paul. It doesn't appear that Captain Simpson and his friends are here so what would you say to a drink?'  
  
Both nodded and headed to the far end of the hall where they each placed thier hats down and helped them selves to some food a water, as all three aware that there was a chance of bieng called back to base for an emergancy.  
  
The hall was set up with a platform on one side with chairs surrounding it. Sam nugged Daniel. 'Whats that for?'  
  
Daniel looked up at it. 'Basicaaly at different times in the evening someone is called up to answer questions about themselves and what they have done since leaving, and it looks like the first one is about to be called up.'  
  
-Twenty minutes later-  
  
'I have to say it Daniel you have the most normal school colleagues I know. The women are either receptionists or mothers and the men are office workers or police officers.' Daniel sniggered and continued watching the door.  
  
'Guys we have incoming.' Paul and Sam turned to the door where they saw a group of five men all waiting to sign in, all five of them in captains uniform. Daniel quickly placed his cap on to avoid being recognised and all three stood tall waiting to be noticed.  
  
'Yeah I saw him at the airport. I can't believe he is coming I mean, he has no friends to reunite with.' Sam was beginning to get angry and it took a sharp nudge from Daniel to stop her from shouting out. One of the men with Billy nudged him and nodded towards Daniel. All headed over to greet the two Majors and the Colonel, none realising who was half hidden behind his cap. The five of them lined up in a row marching loudly to ensure that all in the hall could see how 'profesional', well ranked and important they are. Daniel had to bite on his lip to stop from laughing, and from the colour of Pauls face he was also struggling. The five of them pulled of a perfect salute and stood to attention. 'Welcome to our reunion Colonel. It is an honour to see such a high ranked officer in a place crawling with civilians.' The superiority was evident in his voice.  
  
'Thank you but I came because I was a member of the school not so I could please your ego.' Daniel removed his cap and wished he had a camera to record the look on thier faces as they realised who it was that outranked them. --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Mara.Jade Paris Keleios Sethoz Ilovesg1 Meridian siler Fuzzy Hobbit Caffine queen Chance Ruth01 Enyadove Dragontiger96 Bite me miscbills SidEaRm Jammchr Shampoo ul copt Silver-chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The soldier to the left of Billy finally got his jaw off the floor. 'Daniel?'  
  
'Thats Colonel Jackson to you, captain.'  
  
Billy refound his voice 'HA! Good one the uniform was a sentimentel touch, I'm sure. But I don't think you realise that imitating an officer is a five year prison sentence, and by the look of it you wouldn't last ten minutes!'  
  
Paul took a step foward and formed a barrier between Daniel and Billy. 'Did you know you can be court marshalled for insulting a senior officer, Airman.'  
  
Billy smirked 'It is Captain actually!'  
  
Daniel cut in, 'Not if you keep talking like that! Captain I will tolorate your presence here tonight. But I will tell you now. I don't trust you. I don't like you, and I sure as hell don't like thinking that it is bullies like you and your friends that are here to protect the people of this country.' With that Daniel turned around and walked to the other side of the hall. His two colleagues following.  
  
'Jack Daniels?'  
  
Daniel froze as a female voice made its way to Daniels ear. His face relaxed as he recognised the voice. 'Hattie!' Daniel smiled at the woman who barely made it up to his chin. Her round face sporting a pair of glasses perched procariosly on her nose.  
  
Her smiling face was wiped off. 'Daniel Jackson I want a full explanation as to why you decided to actually give your thesis, why you ran away days later and why since then I have been informed at least four times of your death.'  
  
'Sorry?' Daniel cowered behind Sam, who would have laughed if the woman in front of her didn't look half as angry.  
  
'Thats not good enough! In the end I ignored every telegram I got. For gods sake your my foster brother don't you think I deserved at least a phone call?'  
  
'err...i'm really sorry?'  
  
'Dani...'  
  
She was cut off by the sound of three mobile phones going off.  
  
'Dr Jackson here'  
  
'Major Davis'  
  
'Major Carter'  
  
'This is General Hammond. We have a situation.'  
  
'We can be back on base in 5 hours.'  
  
'No you need to stay there. Colonel O'neill and Tealc are on there way. I need you to make sure no one leaves the reunion, but don't draw attention to the fact.'  
  
'May I ask why.'  
  
'Intel shows that one of the people at the reunion may be a Go'auld.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
TJ astralalex Chance  
  
Chant masters  
  
Pixie flyer  
  
SilverCaladan  
  
Sickle Sword  
  
Mara.Jade6  
  
Meridian Siler  
  
Yumi Bite Yumi Me Chan  
  
miscbills  
  
OrionTheHunter  
  
Universal Whipping Boy  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama  
  
Storm Silverhand  
  
Fuzzy Hobbit  
  
Keleios  
  
katie  
  
Ellie11  
  
Maria  
  
SidEaRm 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble.  
  
a/n: I didn't like how this chapter was going so I re-wrote it hopefully it sounds better. It was also pointed out that I said it was Osiris at the reunion instead of Isis. You were right, I was wrong. Thanks for noticing.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'Excuse me?' Daniel turned his back to Hattie who was attempting to find out who had given Daniel a lucky escape.  
  
Sam and Paul were scanning the crowd after hanging up. Sam nodded to Paul and went over to the doors trying to see if her 6th sense aquired from Jolinar could pinpoint the location of the rogue Goa'uld.  
  
Daniel hung up and headed over to Sam with Paul following. 'I spoke to Jacob. The goa'uld is quite possibly prancing about as the 'God' Osiris.'  
  
Sam frowned. 'Wasn't he the one in the the canopic jar? The seal was broken. Janet performed an autopsy. How can he...?'  
  
Noticing they were attracting attention Daniel pulled his two friends over to the corner. 'According to Jacob the Tokra found a room depicting the fate of Osiris. However it differs to what we know. He was sentenced and was going to be... canned, if you pardon the expression. But he managed to get a new host and got one of his spies to place a mature Goa'uld in the Jar. But it still leaves us with one problem. Who is the Goa'uld? Sam any luck?'  
  
She shook her head. 'The problem with Jolinar sense is that I have to be in close contact with some one in order to check if they are infected'  
  
Paul spoke up.' But what then? When we have identified the Goa'uld what do we do? It may have escaped your notice but we are in a room filled with people all blissfully unaware of the existence of the soul sucking parasites and none have the clearance to know about said soul sucking parasites.'  
  
'Okay, Here is the plan for now. Sam, stay by the door make sure no one leaves the building for now. Paul, go and charm the receptionist into giving you a list of all the people attending the reunion, whilst I hijack one of the computers in the receptionists office and get a list of all the people who have handeled the Isis jar'  
  
*********************  
  
'Anything?' Paul had joined Sam on door duty whilst Daniel cross referenced the lists. Just as Daniel went to answer, the receptionist came in holding a radio. She walked over to Daniel, 'A colonel O'neill asked that I give this to you.' Daniel nodded as she walked to her previous position and turned the radio on.  
  
'Jack, it's Daniel.'  
  
'Daniel, T and myself have secured the perimeter. Whats your status?'  
  
'We managed to get a list of all the people who handeled the Isis Jar and we have three possibles. Marc Nisa, Hattie Manning and Captain William Adams.'  
  
----------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble. -------------------------  
  
'Why those 3 particularly?'  
  
'I ran a check against those at the reunion and those who were part of the group that got the Isis jar from the sea. Now I know Jacob said it wasn't Isis in the jar there were other jars Isis could have been hiding in until someone opened it and set her free. Marc Nisa was one of the divers that retrieved the Jar among other items from the bottom of the ocean. Hattie Manning and Captain William Adams were both part of the group who helped to curate all the artifacts.'  
  
Daniel couldn't help but glance over the three people he had mentioned. He hadn't known many of his school year as friends, but he still knew them, and watching them reunite with old school friends long forgotten he couldn't help but wish that Isis would slip up and show herself, allowing Daniel and the rest of SG-1 to save the host from the nightmare that they were living.  
  
Outside the building similar thoughts were going through Jacks mind. He looked around his black ops training helping him to take in details others might miss. He turned to Teal'c who stood at his side. 'Any Ideas?'  
  
Teal'c turned to face his friend. 'We need to establish who the Goa'uld is using as a host. This should aid us in finding out the followers.'  
  
Jack nodded and turned on his radio. 'Daniel. Teal'c informed me that we should find out who the host is.'  
  
'You needed Teal'c to tell you that?'  
  
'Oh Danny! You kill me! Honestly you should do stand up! That was good!'  
  
'Jack. Shut up.' Daniel interrupted Jacks sarcastic laughter. 'How do you suppose we go about finding out who the host is?'  
  
'We don't have any blueprints for the building so it's going to have to be a legitimate reason.' However Sam cut in.  
  
'Colonel. I have an idea. As we arrived I noticed a shop that specialised in portrait photography. See what you can borrow.'  
  
'That will accomplish wh...'  
  
The subtle explanation of her plan was too much for Jack. Yet they didn't have time to explain it then get him to get the props he would need. 'Teal'c?'  
  
'I will go Major Carter.'  
  
'Thank you Teal'c. When you get there get them to phone General Hammond and he will explain as best he can. Sir, I'm coming out to explain.'  
  
Jack nodded as he watched Teal'c jog down the drive. 'Please Major!' --------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own SG-1 no matter how much I wish!  
  
Summary-Daniel and a school reunion can only mean trouble. -------------------------  
  
'So, you want me to pose as a photographer?'  
  
Sam smiled knowing full well that Jack knew what was going on, afterall she had just explained it to him twice. 'Yes sir. Teal'c will be by the back door in order to sense if the person has a symbiote. I will be calling people in and Paul and Daniel will be standing at the enterance so the Goau'ld cannot escape? Got it?'  
  
'Got it.' Jack stared at Sam. 'How's Daniel coping?'  
  
The major absentmindedly glanced over to the doors, as if Daniel would overhear. 'For now he seems to know what needs to be done, but when this is over,' The look on Jacks face told her she needn't go on.  
  
'He's going to go over all 'what if's?' and 'If only I?' Sam I want you to keep an eye open. I agree that whilst we search for the goa'uld he will put his all in but he will also be blaming himself, so try and convince him otherwise.'  
  
'Yes, Sir.'  
  
'In the mean time I will prepare myself for my most challenging undercover assignment yet!' Turning around Jack made his way down to Teal'c, who was followed by a man in his late forties, wearing a, well worn, brown pinstripe suit carrying a large holdal. Teal'c promptly passed Jack a black tube that upon closer inspection was evidently a backdrop for the photos.  
  
'Colonel O'neill this is Mr Muir the photographer. General Hammond has gained his assistance.'  
  
Mr Muir spoke up. 'You will be posing as my... apprentice, if you will. I will be in the room assisting and guiding but I am going to leave whenever you ask, as agreed with your General Hammond.'  
  
Jack nodded 'That's good. Well lets go get this thing set up.'  
  
When the four of them reached the reception Sam seperated from the group and made her way to where Daniel and Paul were standing talking each of them casting a look around in hopes that the Goa'uld would make a slight mistake.  
  
'Guys, Jack is setting up out front. Daniel, what do you want to do now?'  
  
'Okay Teal'c needs to be at the door they will leave through so he can block off that way when we find the host. Paul, you stand on the door they will come in through and take names so we know who is having there photo taken. Sam I need you to announce the photos are being taken and then make sure everyone lines up, this will also allow you to go around, make contact with people especially Marc, Hattie and William. Pretend to brush a hair off thier Jackets any feeling that they are the one tell me. DO NOT attempt to stop them or make them aware we are on to them. ok?'  
  
Sam looked set to argue. 'Major. I order you not to stop them.  
  
Sam stared at him 'Daniel if that is just to save the host...'  
  
'Sam If you were to try and stop them in here now what would happen. The Goauld would rather kill its host than give itself up. So yes in one sense it is about the host. But its also about the safety of all those, blissfully unaware that an alien is in the room. If the goauld finds out we know it could kill any one in this room and expose the whole SGC. So are we clear now Major? Good.'  
  
--------------------------  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
Sorry for the lengthy delay, thank you for waiting. Have a great 2004! 


End file.
